


К (сердцу)

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Love Poems, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Слепое благородство поступка, когда чье-то счастье ставится выше собственного: несмотря на любовь, выбор в пользу отречения от человека для его блага. Не раскаяние, а нежная тоска спустя годы одиночества о единственно верном решении.





	К (сердцу)

Вы любите, я знаю, очень любите  
Пить кофе горький да горячий чай;  
Себя терзая, радостно горюете,  
Пока на улице кружится жаркий май.  
  
Случайна была встреча: много слов  
И взглядов без желаний расставаний  
Во глубине расширенных зрачков…  
И песня их сложившихся страданий.  
  
Вы любите прекрасные мотивы,  
Переплетения да срывы голосов;  
Что до картинок — только негативы  
Своих любимых малорослых псов.  
  
Любовный флёр — туман перед глазами,  
Порывы чувства в лихорадочном бреду,  
Будто над пропастью идти полушагами  
По тоненькому — тоненькому льду.  
  
Неловкость чувств: я пал повержен Вами,  
Разбит, помят, взолнован и убит.  
Объят любовью был, шептал полуслогами,  
Сбиваясь разом в миг со всех своих орбит.  
  
Я знал Вас наизусть, но очарован был,  
Ловил Ваш каждый взгляд и полуслово,  
В глазах тонул, но в нежности я плыл  
— И это все обоим было ново.  
  
Ласкает имя слух: переплетенье букв,  
Протяжность звуков, сладостность мечтаний,  
Касание небрежных тонких рук,  
Заманчивость неясных очертаний.  
  
Мир против был: о «нас» никто не знал,  
И в тайне были встречи, поцелуи…  
Неправильности чувства отрицал,  
Когда твердили: «отбеся́тся оболдуи!».  
  
Вам нравилось, Вы так это любили:  
Любили грусть, страданья без ответа.  
Любили чувства, что давно остыли,  
И игнорировать полезные советы.  
  
Вы много раз твердили мне о главном:  
О Ваших чувствах и симпатии ко мне,  
Вы шуткой говорили: «Я люблю Вас, но  
Вы бесконечно себе сами на уме!».  
  
А я любил Вас… Бережно и нежно.  
Ваш образ в сердце не затмил, увы, никто.  
Стерег покой, хранил Ваш сон неде́жно,  
От Вас мне до сих пор порой светло.  
  
Но был момент — разрушил очень много,  
Я должен был оставить счастье Вам  
Найти кого-то более родного,  
Кто даст Вам то, чего не смог я сам.  
  
«Вы любите, я верю, очень любите!» —  
О Вашем страстном слове отвечал,  
— «Меня — увы — Вы не приру́чите,  
На чувствах, как на струнах, я играл».  
  
Простите мне неправильность той мысли,  
Простите мне податливую спесь,  
Простите, что не вынес Ваших «если»…  
И в извинениях я осыпаюсь весь.  
  
Года идут, а Вы лишь только краше,  
Хоть вижу Вас я реже ото дня,  
Быть может, это счастье Ваше,  
Какого уж не будет у меня.  
  
С тоской смотрю Вам в след,  
А Вы идете под руку с другим,  
Его зовете мужем и целуете…  
Вы любите его, я знаю, очень любите.


End file.
